The Chosen Ones
by Malik's Princess
Summary: The Great Sword of Falia has been stolen by vampires. Princess Sakura and her brother must go to the underground to get it back. Syaoran is a young fighter who comes along to be the 'hero', but what happens when he falls for Sakura? Read and review!
1. Prologue

Hi guys! I've decided to write my very own fanfic! I've read really good Cardcaptor stories like: _The Power of Two Hearts, _(One of my favourites!) _Mischievous Love, Not Everything is Easy,_ and lots more! But these ones are my favourite!

I've really loved all the original ideas by all these authors and I wanted to write one myself!

This fanfic is ORIGINAL!!! (As far as I know, lol!) And I'd really like some reviews from people, to tell me how they like it! Praying for no flames

Please review guys! I'd really appreciate it!

Now, on with the story! Oh...by the way...this is a Sakura and Syaoran story, with some Eriol and Tomoyo mixed in, lol!

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!

**THE CHOSEN ONES**

**The Great Levila Of Elyria**

**Prologue**

In the beginning, there were 6 vampires that were made to rule the Underworld. There was Levila, the ruler of Elyria. Banlon, the ruler of Recon. Nevada, the ruler of Garza. Felon, the ruler of Gonva. Delta, the ruler of Xerac and Velto, the ruler of Walon.

Now, the great king of the vampires, Zemoch, in fact made these 6 vampires, to rule the lands of The Underworld. He planned to someday rule the upper world and the underworld, and become the king of all living and dead.

For millions of years he had been trying to kill every last human in the upper world that they called Earth, but had failed each time. This was because there was a sword. It was called The Sword of Falia. This sword was made by the peaceful god Elarak. He made this sword to protect the Earth from the vampires that lurked beneath their world. With one single stroke of this sword on a vampire, they would turn to ash and be dead forever.

The Sword of Falia had been around for millions of years and was in the kingdom of Falia. The generations of The Great King Falia, who had been around thousands of years ago, had used this sword against an ancient vampire, Avila, and ever since then, from generation to generation, had wiped out the race of vampires.

As long as there was always a generation on the throne, the sword would work against the vampires.

Now, the Prince Touya and his sister Princess Sakura were the next generation on the throne of Falia. Prince Touya was 17 and to become King when he was 18. All he needed was a wife. His father, King Kinomoto, was getting old, and would soon have to pass down the throne to his son.

Peace for the kingdom is there, for now.

Sooo...How'd you like the prologue??? This prologue is REALLY short but hopefully I can get some motivation and make my chapters longer!!! hint hint You know what to do!!!


	2. Stolen Swords & Start Of An Adventure!

Well here I am! Back again with my 1st chapter! I've been trying to come up with original ideas cause I know good authors HATE it when other fanfiction writers take there ideas! SO...I've made this as original as it can get! Hope you all enjoy it!

**THE CHOSEN ONES**

**Chapter 1**

17 year old Syaoran was an orphan who lived with the Watson's. He had lived with them his whole life, since his mother had died after giving birth to him, and his father had mysteriously disappeared.

There was something strange about him though. Ever since he was a small toddler, he was a spectacular martial arts boy. As he grew, Wendy Watson would tell him about the problems on the streets, and he would fix them for her.

"Syaoran, there are people in the alley fighting again." She would say.

He would jump out from his seat where he was doing his work, and fix the problem.

There were two men who were drunk and dazed, that were fighting each other in an alley.

"Excuse me sirs," Syaoran said in a calm voice. "Would you mind quieting it down a bit? My grandma is trying to sleep." He looked at them and held their gaze.

One of the men was wearing a black coat, over what seemed like some trousers and a dirty shirt underneath.

"What you think you're doin' here boy? Scat!" He lisped.

The second man was wearing a blue coat and wasn't as drunk as the other man.

"My boy, if you do not leave now we will have to punish you" He stated.

"I'm not scared of you." Syaoran said matter of factly.

"Why you little...!" The man in the black cat shouted.

Both men leapt over to where Syaoran was standing, only to find that he wasn't there.

"Where'd that little brat go, me Lord Ravia?" The man in the black coat asked.

"Find him you idiot!" Ravia screamed.

Ravia felt a tapping on his shoulder.

"Are you looking for me?" Syaoran asked. He was standing behind the 2 men and looking at them rather smugly.

"How'd you get there so quickly, you brat!" The man in the black coat shouted.

"How do you think? What are you stupid or something? Don't you know?" He asked, with a smile plastered on his face.

"That's it!" Ravia blasted. "Get him!"

The man in the black coat, rushed towards Syaoran.

Syaoran crouched down and as the men ran towards him, he jumped into the air and kicked Ravia in the face. Ravia cringed away from the hit.

"Now get out of here you fools!" Syaoran shouted.

Both men ran from the alley, with a shocked look on their faces.

Syaoran smiled in satisfaction and skipped out of the alley, back to his house. When he got there, he looked up at this house that he called home.

It wasn't a very pretty place, but it was shelter for him. The windows always had rough brown cloths that were used for curtains. There wasn't much of a front garden. His house led right into the alley.

He was happy. He had a loving family to live with and a home to go home to everyday, after he did his daily groceries for Wendy Watson.

"Wendy, I got rid of them for you." He would say to her, as he walked inside the house and took off his coat and scarf.

"That's nice dear. Now, come have some supper."

As the years went on, Syaoran became stronger and more mature. He became a strong young man. He was excellent at archery and was fantastic at using a sword. Sometimes he wondered why he was so good at all of these things, but Wendy would say that he was born with it and he was very lucky.

****

Princess Sakura tapped hard on her brother's bedroom door.

"Come in." He said.

Sakura stepped into her brother's room. The carpet was red, while the chairs were of a brown colour. His bed was very big and placed on one side of the room.

Sakura walked over to one side of the room to where his bed was. She sat down on it and leaned back on the red cushions.

"He's getting weaker Touya." She said sadly.

"I know, sister." He replied grimly.

She got up and hugged him. He put his arms around her and held her tightly. She could feel his tears fall on her long brown hair.

"Father's going to die, isn't he Touya?" She asked him.

"Yes Sakura. He's slowly slipping away from us." He said tearfully.

There was a knocking on the door. Sakura pulled herself away from Touya. She wiped her tear stricken face and answered the door.

A servant smiled sadly at her.

"I'm sorry milady but he's gone," she said sorrowfully.

Touya walked up to Sakura and put his arms around her.

"Come Sakura. He needs us now."

Sakura nodded and followed him with a gloomy expression on her face.

They walked down a long corridor, to a large room which was her father's. They slowly walked up to the bed where their father lay. Touya saw him laying there and nodded.

"He is smiling Sakura. He is now in peace." He said slowly.

She nodded in reply and slowly turned to cry on his shoulder.

The news soon spread around Falia and all were waiting patiently for Touya to take up his father's throne.

Prince Touya walked calmly to his sister's room. He knocked on her door.

"Touya, come."

He nodded and walked inside.

"Sakura, I cannot become king. I'm not ready. I don't have a wife or anything. I don't know what to do." He told her.

She didn't reply, but looked at him calmly.

"Brother, we'll figure out something, together." She smiled.

"Alright, Sakura. Well, we'll talk more in the morning. I need to have some sleep. Goodnight." He said.

He pulled her to him and kissed her on the cheek.

That night, there was a rustling in the leaves outside Touya's window. Shadows loomed over his bed and he suddenly felt very chilly.

He suddenly heard a sound that seemed to be coming from outside his bedroom door. He decided to investigate.

He stepped out of his room and saw no one. He looked both ways of the hall and could only see dim candles lit in the distance.

Abruptly, a shadow flickered in the distance of one of the candles in the distance.

"Come out, who ever you are." He said calmly.

There was no reply.

He stepped out of his room and remembered The Sword of Falia. He dashed in the opposite direction to the throne room.

He opened the door to the throne room. There was nobody in there, but he could sense someone watching him. His hair pricked up on the back of his neck, and he shivered. There was someone in here with him.

He suddenly looked over at the throne, to see if The Sword of Falia was on its tilt next to the throne.

It wasn't.

He screamed. It was gone. He looked around.

Quiet suddenly, he felt someone cover his mouth to stop him from screaming, with a knife against his throat.

He struggled to break free from his attacker, with no luck. He felt the attacker's body very close to is, with the knife sharp, against his throat. He heard a whispering in his ear. A chilly voice spoke to him.

"Boy, I've got your Sword of Falia." The attacker said coolly.

"If you want it back, you have to give up the throne." He whispered, grinning evilly.

Derek stared at what he thought was a man.

He was face to face with a vampire.

"How did you-"

He was cut off when the vampire slapped him across the face.

"Shut up and listen you fool! My name is Nagra and I am a vampire. I am here to reclaim the throne for Lord Zemoch."

"But, how can you hold the sword? It should turn you to ash." Touya asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"That's a secret boy. I must go, and don't even try to find this sword again." He said bluntly.

"You'll never get it back." He stated directly to Touya.

And with that he vanished in to thin air. Touya collapsed to the stone cold ground, and looked around. The vampire Nagra was gone, nowhere to be seen.

Touya shouted his sister's name.

"Sakura! Come quickly!" He blasted.

Instead, a knight rushed in.

"Get Sakura, Sir Knight. Get everyone you can. Quickly!" He yelled.

A few minutes later, Sakura dashed into the throne room.

"Touya!" She said surprised.

"Sakura, The Sword of Falia has been stolen by a vampire. We must do something quickly. They have found out how to hold the sword without being turned to ash!" He told her.

She gasped.

Men and women of the kingdom ran in.

"What happened?" One asked.

Touya filled him in on what they had missed.

He looked at his sister suddenly.

"Sakura, I must get the sword back. I will come back to rule my kingdom."

"Then I will come with you." She stated calmly.

"Alright. But you might get hurt, sister." He said surprised.

"I know, but that is something I'm willing to do for you brother. I'm not letting you go by yourself."

He nodded.

"People, don't just stand there! My sister and I will be leaving soon, get out of here and alert Falia to look out for this vampire!" He shouted.

The men and women dashed out, scrambling around, half asleep.

Well...How'd you like it? I know that it might seem a bit sad now! But it can only get better! Keep reading and you'll soon see Sakura meeting Syaoran!

Review please!


	3. A Death & Introductions

Well I'm back! Here with another chapter! I've had a lot of work lately from school but I'm finding time to get these chapters done!

I know the chapters might be short now guys! But don't worry...They'll get longer when I have more time!

LIGHTS! CAMERAS! ACTION!

**THE CHOSEN ONES**

Chapter 2 

Sakura dashed away from her room. Touya was calling her again. She thought to herself. _What could be wrong this time? We've both been through a lot together and I really only want to help him. We must get the Sword back or else who knows what will happen to this kingdom._

She ran to his room, only to find him sitting on his bed.

"What is it brother?" She asked, concerned for him.

"I've decided," He stated, "That I will ask Aunt Nethara to come with us."

Sakura blinked. She had never thought of this before. Aunt Nethara was a young sorceress who lived in the castle with them. She acted like a mother to Touya and Sakura, but over the years she had never aged, instead, having the same black shiny hair that cascaded over her shoulders. They would call her Aunt, because she was very much like their mother, and even though she wasn't family, they were very close to her.

"Well-"

"Sakura, I know what I'm doing. You might think that this is stupid but I think she may be able to help us find the sword with the help of her magic." Touya told her calmly.

"Well," Sakura pondered, "I suppose that you're right. She suddenly looked at him suspiciously. "Are you sure you're not just bringing her along to make some spells so that all the young ladies will fall for you?"

"Would I do that?" Touya said innocently to her.

They suddenly burst out laughing.

"I think your right brother. We'll bring her; in fact, I'll go talk to her right now."

He nodded his head, slowly smiling at her, thinking of how quickly it was to persuade her into doing things.

Sakura knocked on the door of Aunt Nethara's room.

"Come in child. I've been expecting you."

Sakura stepped inside the room, to find Aunt Nethara sitting on her bed, brushing her long black hair.

Aunt Nethara looked up at the girl and smiled.

"You have something you wish to tell me child?" She asked Sakura calmly.

"Yes Auntie. Touya has asked me to ask you if you would come with us to get the Sword back." She told her.

Aunt Nethara placed her hand on top of Sakura's smaller one.

"You know that bringing me could be dangerous, don't you child?" She asked her gravely.

Sakura nodded her head slowly, too scared to look her in the eyes.

"I know. But Touya said that we may need your magic to reclaim the Sword." She told her.

Nethara smiled warmly, shocking Princess Sakura.

"I will come. There is a task that has yet to be finished, Princess." She told the girl mysteriously.

"And," She added. "I've already packed my bags, so we'd better get started." She said slyly, pulling the sheets from under the bed, to show 3 bags, placed under there.

They both laughed.

"You'll never change Auntie. Even in the midst of a dangerous situation, you're still there, happy as ever." Sakura told her Auntie, laughing warmly and hugging her.

They both stood up.

"Go pack your things child, and tell Sakura that we will leave tonight."

Sakura nodded and left the room.

Now, one fine day as Syaoran was buying the groceries for Wendy, he saw to young men talking along the cobbled street. He had come out of his house and was now at the marketplace. He was bargaining with a young lady about the price of vegetables, when he over heard two men talking.

"It's been taken Marcus." One of the men said.

"What is the kingdom of Falia going to do?" Marcus asked him.

"Sakura and Touya are going to find it together." The man stated.

Syaoran blinked in shock. What had been taken? He walked calmly up to the two men.

"Excuse me good sirs, but could you tell me what has happened in the kingdom?" He asked them calmly.

Marcus looked at him gravely.

"The Sword of Falia has been stolen by a vampire." He said glumly.

Syaoran stared at them both.

"Are you sure?" He asked them both.

They both nodded.

"The vampire stole the sword in front of Touya's very eyes. The vampires have found a way to hold the sword without being turned to ash." Marcus told Syaoran.

"Lord have mercy. I need to do something. Do you know where they have headed?" He asked Marcus.

The other man answered.

"They are leaving Falia and heading for Galena." He said.

"Thank you good sirs, now I must go. God bless."

And with that, Syaoran walked away from them both.

Syaoran ran through the alley all the way back to his home. He knew that Wendy would be inside so he knocked loudly on the door.

"Wendy, come quickly! It's me, Syaoran!" He shouted.

He heard a shuffling and the door clicked open, showing a shocked Wendy.

"What is it Syaoran? You haven't even got my groceries yet. Why are you back so early?" She asked him questionly.

"The Sword of Falia has been stolen by a vampire, Wendy." He exclaimed, trying to remain calm.

She paled visibly.

He quickly filled her in with what he had heard from the two villagers.

"So, what are you going to do Syaoran? Sakura and Touya would be very far from here by now." Wendy said.

"I'm going to go after them, Wendy. I can use my talents and help them." He replied.

She tapped her hand against her chin for a few moments.

"I don't think so, young man. You could get yourself killed," she said angrily.

"But-"

"Don't but me Syaoran. You have to stay here and protect us. What would I do if you went away? Prince Touya can sort this all out by himself, without the help of you." She stated matter of factly.

Syaoran muttered a few words under his breath.

"Look Syaoran." Wendy told him, her temper lowering. "I know you want to go but I don't want to lose you. If anything happened to you, your mother would move in her grave. I refuse to let that happen."

"Alright Wendy." Syaoran said slowly, lowering his head.

"Now, go and finish those groceries, and don't let these matters stop you from doing the things that you have to do, like my groceries."

Syaoran looked her in the eyes, seeing the glimmer of something in her eyes. To him it looked like sadness. It was as if she knew something about him that he didn't know. Maybe she thought that he might leave her soon. He left the house again, pondering about what had just happened.

****

Sakura looked tearfully back at the kingdom that she called home. She thought to herself, _I'll come back soon mother. I know that we had to leave abruptly, but who knows what will happen if we don't get the sword back soon._

"Sakura," Syaoran asked his sister from his saddle, shaking her away from her thoughts. "Were going to go to the villages of Falia to ask them questions. Is that alright with you?"

Sakura looked at Touya and nodded.

"It must be done Touya." She told him gravely.

Touya reached out and took her hand from his saddle.

"Together we'll get the sword back Sakura. Have hope."

Sakura smiled shakily at her older brother and kicked her horse softly, to trot along the gravely road, what she didn't notice was their other companion, Aunt Nethara, smiling mysteriously at her, from her saddle.

Many hours passed by and Sakura felt her eyes becoming heavy under her eyelids. She looked up from where her head had been dozing, only to find Touya leading them into the town of Falia.

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked around the town. She had never seen the town of Falia up close, and to see it now, really shocked her. She saw some buildings that were royal and elegant, some painted white while others made of bricks and wood. But, when she looked down alley ways, she saw houses that looked like they belonged to the poor, looking small and dirty.

Touya noticed his sister's wide eyes and looked down to the ground.

"Sakura," He said softly, loud enough that only she could here him. "It has always been this way...Some people are rich and others poor..."

Sakura looked at her brother and gave a small smile. "I know brother, but don't worry...Once we get the sword back, I'll make sure that there are no poor people in our town." She looked at the people walking by their 3 horses.

"I don't know why I never about this though..." Sakura said to Aunt Nethara.

"Some things are better not known, child." Aunt Nethara answered calmly, as Touya led them to a building that looked much like an inn.

Sakura nodded and watched Touya get off his horse and talk quietly to a young stableman. Touya handed the young man his reigns and went over to Sakura and Aunt Nethara, and helped them off their horses.

Touya looked at Sakura and smiled. "Sakura, Aunt Nethara and I are going to look around the town for a while. You can go up to the inn and settle down there ok?" He asked her steadily.

"Alright brother, but don't be gone too long..." Sakura answered, smiling at her brother.

Touya noticed the suspicious look on Sakura's face, and smirked.

"And DON'T even think about following me young lady." He told her, seeing the guilty look on her face. "I don't want you to be in any danger. This young man," He said, pointing the young man holding his reigns, "will show you to your rooms, so be good, ok?" He asked her.

Sakura covered up her guilty expression and smiled. "Offcourse brother." She walked up to Aunt Nethara and hugged her tightly.

"Be good child." Aunt Nethara told her.

Sakura smiled and walked over to her brother.

"See you brother." She said as she hugged him.

"Bye little sister." Touya told her, and took Aunt Nethara's hand, leading her to a path that led to a bar.

Sakura smiled and turned away from the now distant figures, turning her attention to the young man standing patiently at the entrance to the inn. She noticed that he was looking at the ground, afraid to look up into her emerald eyes.

"Come on sir." Sakura told the young man, smiling at his shyness. "Lead me to my room, please."

The young man looked up at Sakura, and Sakura noticed his navy blue hair and dark blue eyes, that gave him quiet a handsome look. He blushed again and nodded. "My name is Eriol. Follow me and I'll show you where the stables are." Sakura smiled and followed him with the 3 horse's reigns in her hands.

_This is going to be one interesting adventure..._ She told herself, smiling at the bright sun, shining on the town.

Sakura looked around the inn. She scrunched her nose up in disgust. The inn wasn't very clean and there were drunken old men snoozing on tables around the bar.

Eriol noticed the change in her face and quickly said, "Don't worry M'am; this is just the bar down stairs. Your room us upstairs."

Sakura smiled at him and nodded. "Ok...Are you sure none of these drunken men will come and savagely attack me?" She asked him mischievously.

Eriol grinned. "These men are watched at all times, M'am. You have a lock on your door too." He said reassuringly.

Sakura smiled and followed him up some crooked stairs. Eriol led her past some brown numbered doors and stopped in front of one marked 11.

He took out a key from his pocket, and opened the door with a click.

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked around the room. There was a bed on one side of the room, a door leading to most probably a bathroom and a dressing table beside her bed.

"This is the best we have in the house M'am." Eriol told the young lady.

"Offcourse, it will do perfectly Master Eriol." Sakura smiled and walked over to her bed."

Eriol smiled back at her and reached for the door behind him.

"I must be off M'am. I have some work to attend to, but feal free to look around the inn if you wish to." Eriol told Sakura.

"Thankyou Eriol, I'll see you later then, ok?" Sakura told the young man, looking into his navy blue eyes.

He smiled and quietly left her room.

Sakura sighed and fell onto her bed, suddenly noticing how tired she was. She closed her eyes...her last thought of a pair of amber eyes, staring back at her.

How'd you like it guys? Well...I wonder who Sakura is thinking about! Who has ember eyes eh? The quicker you review guys...the faster I update!

Oh...and Sakura will be meeting Syaoran in the next chapter, so review quick!!!!!!

See you later guys!


	4. Attacked By The Dragon

Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter of The Chosen Ones! I've been thinking long and hard about how Sakura should meet Syaoran goes into thinking pose, and I've finally come up with the BEST way!!! You guys will just have to wait and find out! This chapter is going to be a bit longer then the others, because there's a lot of ACTION...

Oh, and thanks to the people I got the reviews from! They were pretty inspiring and made me want to write more! You guys are the best, you got that???

Well, I'll quit talking so you guys can read...ok??

Oh, and thanks for the review FI!!! It's great to get reviews from your good friends! Hopefully people will like my story and I'll be friends with all my reviewers, lol!

U ALL ROCK MAN!!!!

Heh

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!

Chapter 3 

Sakura opened her eyes to see a big face looking down on her.

"AARRGGHH!!! TOUYA!!! You really freaked me out!!! Don't do that you stupid baka!!!!!" Sakura screamed at her brother.

Touya grinned at her and walked over to where Aunt Nethara was sitting by the window. His face suddenly turned serious and Sakura sat up, scrunching the blankets under her chin.

"Your hair is all messy child." Aunt Nethara said to Sakura, critically looking at her messy brown hair.

Sakura grinned and grabbed a hairbrush from her bedside table and began to brush her long hair.

Touya sat on a wooden stool next to Aunt Nethara and looked out the window and the puffy white clouds in the sky, and the green hillsides in the distance.

He turned to Sakura.

"It hasn't been here Sakura. I can feel it...it's been nowhere near here." he said to his sister seriously.

Sakura didn't trust herself to speak so instead watched her brother, waiting for him to say something.

Touya banged his fist against the wooden table and sighed in frustration, making Sakura shiver from under her warm blankets.

"Aunt Nethara and I have asked some of the villagers around here if they've seen any sort of odd things going on, or if they've seen the sword, and we got the same answer...NO!!!!"

Touya clenched his jaw frustratingly and stared at hi sister.

Sakura slowly slid out of her bed and stepped over to Touya. She reached over and touched his cheek soothingly.

"I have an idea, Touya." She told him comfortingly. "Give it another day or two...ask a few more villagers. While you do that, I'll talk to Eriol and maybe get some information out of him."

Touya nodded and sighed.

Aunt Nethara shifted around in her seat.

"She's right Touya. Lets ask around a bit more and see what we can find...who knows what we may find in a dark corner..." She said mysteriously.

(A.N. I think she knows something, don't you think???)

"Alright." Touya stated, standing up. "Sakura, you've been sleeping for a few hours and it's now 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Aunt Nethara and I will snoop around a bit more while you check stuff out here, ok?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. "As you wish brother. I'll start right away."

Aunt Nethara stood up and walked over to Sakura. "Be careful child. Don't do anything that I wouldn't do."

Sakura nodded and hugged her tightly.

Touya and Nethara waved and left Sakura's room, with a click sound from the door behind them.

Sakura ran over to her mirror and smoothed her hair back, pulling it back with an elastic band, and finishing off with a pink ribbon. She smiled, satisfied at herself and walked over to her bags. She pulled out a beautiful pink dress, with ribbons and sequins all over it. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror.

The dress looked stunning on her. It was a medium length dress, showing a moderate amount of her smooth skin. She grabbed a necklace from her bag and put it on. The necklace was a flower rose shape, with pink and green jewels around the petals.

She nodded her head, took a deep breath and walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. She reached the stairs and slowly walked down them, hoping to catch Eriol's eye.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she noticed drunken men staring at her from their tables in the bar. She ignored the suggestive looks from them and headed towards the stables outside.

When she reached the stables, she saw navy hair over one of the wooden fences. Walking closer, she saw Eriol's blue eyes staring critically at one of the worker, as he tried to push a horse into the stables.

"Push the horse a bit harder darn it! What's your prob-" Eriol stopped mid sentence as her saw Sakura enter the stables.

He blinked and grinned at the pretty young lady before him. Sakura, noticing his grin, walked up to him and patted his shoulder.

"What can I do for you princess?" Eriol asked her kindly.

"I wanted to ask you some questions." Sakura told him, smiling softly.

Eriol's feet shifted in the gravel under him. "Um, sorry Sakura but I'm in the middle of something. But can you do me a favour? Can you get that bucket over there..." he said pointing towards a brown bucket next to a heap of hay. "...and go down to the water mill and fetch some water for the horses, please?" He asked her, looking in to her emerald eyes.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Offcourse. As long as you answer my questions the moment I get back, ok?"

Eriol bowed and grinned at her. "Anything for the beautiful princess."

Sakura grinned back and ran out of the stables, dashing towards the mill on the far side of the stable.

She puffed softly as she neared the mill, and stopped just before she got there. A young man was getting some water from the mill, and noticed her running towards it. He looked up from his pouring and stared at her, locking eyes for the first time...Emerald and Amber...

Sakura ran up to him and shoved him out of the way, spilling his water onto the muddy ground. "Move boy, I have to get some water urgently." Sakura told him softly.

Syaoran blinked involuntarily and smirked at her. He looked her up and down, inspecting the dress she was wearing. "And what would a young brat like you be doing out here, hmmm?" He asked her nastily.

"None of your business, boy..." Sakura told him, gritting her teeth while trying to pull her bucket out of the mill.

Syaoran sighed and hmphed at her.

Sakura struggled to pull her bucket out of the mill. Finally, giving it one last pull, she toppled back, falling into Syaoran's chest.

Sakura blushed and frantically pushed him away.

"Thankyou but you didn't have to catch me, boy." She told him nervously.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and stared critically at her. "You would have just fallen in the mud and wrecked your _pretty dress._ Now who would want that to happen, brat?"

Sakura growled at him and dashed away from him, leaving him staring at her disappearing figure.

Syaoran sighed and turned back to his now empty bucket. _What a weird girl..._ He thought.

Sakura dashed back along the muddy streets to the stables, trying not to think of that young man she had met minutes before. _What a strange guy..._she thought to herself. _But a BAKA too!!!_ She pushed away the thoughts and ran over to a stunned looking Eriol, who was still trying to help the worker push a horse into the stable. (A.N. sweatdrop)

Eriol's eyes widened as the young princess ran over to him, with the half full brown bucket in her hands.

"That was quick, Princess." He told her, looking at the bottom of her now muddy dress.

Sakura took a deep breath and shoved the bucket into his hands. Ignoring the worker and the horse, she dragged Eriol away from the stables. Eriol only had a second to put down the bucket; before Sakura's strong arms pulled him away.

A few metres away, Sakura let go of him and grinned at his shocked face.

"I've done what you've asked, Eriol. Now I need to ask you some questions, just like you promised, ok?" She asked Eriol trying to stay calm.

Eriol nodded seriously and turned towards the worker. "Give me a few minutes, alright Jack?" He shouted to the worker.

"Righto Sir Eriol." The worker replied.

Eriol nodded in satisfaction and turned back to Sakura.

"What was it you needed to ask me, Princess?" He asked.

"I need to know if you know anything about the whereabouts of the Sword."

Eriol shook his head and waited for her to go on.

"I know that you don't treat me like a princess and that you know who I am and all, but you have to be serious with me alright?" She asked him patiently.

"Offcourse, Princess." Eriol answered assuring her by patting her on the shoulder.

Sakura took a deep breath and went on. "Do you know what a vampire is?" She asked him calmly.

Not waiting for an answer, she continued. "Not many people know about what happened in the castle and I need you to tell me if you know if a vampire has been through the village of Falia."

Eriol thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it Princess," he stated. "There has been a lot of screeching during the night, much like what you would hear from a beast. But I don't know if that has anything to do with the vampires."

Sakura moved her hand, motioning him to continue. Eriol looked at her gravely and said "I was down at the mill last night, getting some water for the horses, when I noticed something big over on the hillside. I noticed that it had red eyes and it stopped moving and looked over at me. It was a horrible feeling Princess...it was like your whole life was being forced out of you from that one stare. Offcourse I quickly finished getting the water and dashed back to the inn, not telling a single soul when I got back."

He gulped and looked involuntarily at the hills. "I didn't want to scare you princess, but I think that what ever is out there...may have something to do with The Sword and those vampires."

Sakura stared at the hills and then at Eriol. "Thankyou for telling me Eriol. I'll be careful and be sure to tell my brother." She patted his tense shoulder and forced him to look away from the hillside, to her emerald eyes.

"Don't worry now, Eriol. As long as we keep this a secret and sort this out, you won't have to stress." She assured him.

Eriol nodded and smiled at Sakura. "Alright Princess. But if you ever need anymore information or help, you know who to ask." He said, a smile lightening up his face.

Sakura smiled back at him and patted his shoulder, before turning away to head back to the inn.

_I'll be sure to tell brother Eriol. Don't you worry..._ She thought to herself, glancing one last time at the tall figure of her new navy haired friend.

A certain young chestnut haired young man hurried back to his home, trying not to splash the bucket of water on the way. _What a weird girl..._ he thought to himself. _I mean I was a bit mean to her at first, but I was just joking... god...can't a skinny little brat like her take a joke? She looked a bit tense...hmm I wonder..._

He didn't notice how fast he was walking until he suddenly found himself outside his front door. _Heh...I'm focusing too much on that little brat...stupid thing..._

He noticed oddly that there was no sound coming from inside the house, like Aunty Wendy's usual humming and cooking. He knocked loudly on the door.

There was no answer, except a small whimper.

He quickly put down the bucket and got into a fighting pose (A.N. lol) and kicked open the front door. What he found inside shocked him more then even that skinny little girl he'd spoken to earlier.

Aunty Wendy was crouched in a corner of the kitchen, holding a kitchen knife in front of her head, staring at Syaoran.

She whimpered in pain and quickly wiped away a tear from her face, before Syaoran could notice. He did though.

Syaoran scurried hurriedly over to Aunty Wendy and dropped down on his knees to where she was crouching. He wiped away the tears from her cheeks and soothed her with his voice.

"What happened?" He asked her worriedly.

Aunty Wendy took a deep breath and sobbed quickly onto his shoulder.

"It was horrible Syaoran," she explained. "I was outside the back, hanging some clothes out and it was about dawn this morning, when I saw a shiny pair of eyes looking at me from the hillside."

"You MUST do something, please dear! This is terrible." She shuddered.

She lowered her voice suddenly, and looked deep into his eyes, sending shivers down Syaoran's spine.

"It was a beast, Syaoran...I saw it...It was a big red beast...much like a dragon" She hurried. "And it abruptly started moving down the hillside, towards OUR HOME!"

She started sobbing again on Syaoran's shirt. Syaoran patted her on the shoulder, eyes wide, waiting for her to go on.

"I rushed inside..." She continued. "And came and crouched down in this corner. I saw it look through the window, flames coming out of its nostrils...and I screamed..."

Syaoran instantly looked around his home, checking if it was safe.

Aunty Wendy laughed softly and wiped her tears. "It went after a while though, Syaoran...but I'm sure that it will be back and it won't wait around outside this time."

Syaoran jumped up and brought out his sword from its sheath on his belt.

"I've got to do something...then...I'll have to..." Syaoran began softly.

Aunty Wendy nodded and smiled. "Go boy; do us proud...go find that beast and help your townspeople." She said, and paused for a few seconds, staring at the kitchen floor.

"Go...help Princess Sakura and her brother...find the sword and take away the evil from here..." She told him, slowly raising herself from the ground.

Syaoran nodded, speechless, and hugged her tightly, ignoring the tears that stung his eyes.

"Come back to me, Syaoran...and I will tell you everything you need to know about your family." Aunty Wendy told him, patting his cheek gently.

Syaoran looked confusingly at her. "Why can't you tell me now?" He asked.

"Because you aren't ready yet, my boy...you still have a lot to learn about your skills..." She said mysteriously.

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "I'll go Aunt. But you have to tell me when I get back!"

Aunty Wendy laughed and pushed him into his rooms.

"Go pack you silly boy!" She said grinning and walking over to a chair by the window.

**LATER**

Syaoran grabbed his sack and his sword and walked over to his Aunty, hugging her one last time. He walked out the front of his house, staring at the hillside and back at his Aunt's face.

"I'm ready for this adventure! And I'll protect us all!" He told her reassuringly.

Aunty Wendy smiled and watched him as he walked over the fields towards the hillsides, waving one last time at her.

_You have a lot to learn my little Prince Syaoran Li...a lot to learn...someday you WILL be King, and you have to be ready for whatever evil comes your way..._

Sakura watched the sunset outside her window, while patiently tapping her foot. _Where is he??? Where is that DARN brother of mine...AND Aunt Nethara!!!_ She thought to herself. She was obviously getting a bit stressed, and she had already made a permanent footpath to and from her seat next to window and the door.

_AARRGGHH!!! I can't take it anymore! They were supposed to be back 3 hours ago!!! That's it! On the count of 3, I'm going outside to see where they are! _Not thinking, Sakura started counting. _1....................................2........................................3!!!!!!!!!!_

_I am OUT OF HERE!!!! _ She screamed inside her head, opening her door and dashing out of her room. She quickly raced down the stairs in her still muddy dress, and basically collided into a stunned looking Eriol carrying drinks into the kitchen.

Eriol: --;

"Can I do something for you Princess?" He asked her patiently, after helping her up from her position on the floor.

Sakura sighed and took a deep breath. "Do you know where my brother is? He was supposed to be here long ago...?" She asked him, trying to remain calm.

Eriol shook his head and asked her seriously, "Well...you can go and check to see if their out in the gardens...sometimes people choose to come in the back way."

Sakura smiled and hugged him quickly. "Thanks! I'll catch you at dinner!"

And she dashed off hurriedly, leaving a stunned looking Eriol, watching the trail of dust behind her, drifting into the cool night air.

He looked up at the sky and immediately had a concerned look on his face. _The cloud's are increasingly darkening...I should go and tell Syaoran about it. I think EVIL is definitely heading this way..._ He pondered to himself.

Sakura slowly opened the door with a click of the latch, and headed into the garden. She sighed and looked around, what she saw amazed her.

There was a beautiful waterfall with trickles of water splashing onto the flowerbeds beside it. There was a swing that swung from a nearby oak tree, which made the setting for Sakura, PERFECT. There were flowers of every colour, wherever Sakura walked and she could only just make out the path to the back gate.

Sakura sighed and picked a stunning red rose, making sure that she didn't get pricked by any of it's thorns. She took a moment to breathe in it's luxurious scent, before she closed her eyes and thought back to a certain moment of today.

That certain young man...

_What am I thinking?? I'm supposed to be worried about my brother and that stupid jerk's face keeps popping up inside my head!?! _She thought to her self.

She started to doze with her eyes closed, thinking of all she had done in the first 2 days that she had been here.

Quite suddenly, she heard a rustle in the bushes just beyond the fences, leading to the hillsides. Sakura was jerked out of her thoughts as she opened her eyes and looked around her.

She flipped her head to one side, trying to pinpoint the sound, and then there was nothing. Then she would spin around and try to find where the sound was coming from, and she got an anonymous rustle in reply.

In exasperation, she stomped over to the swing and sat down on it, not noticing the rustling bushes behind her. (A.N. She's a bit silly isn't she? lol!)

"Who's there?" She asked out loud, her voice a little shaky.

There was no reply, except a sudden rumbling from the bushes behind her. Her heart started to beat faster. She impulsively jumped up from her seat, but instantly felt a scaly thing slip around her ankle, pulling her back onto the seat.

She screamed and chucked off her shoes, trying to smack away the scaly thing with them. A roar was sounded and the whole bush behind her suddenly shook with anger.

"Oh my god!!! Someone help me! Please!" She screamed. She tried to pull her foot free with no success.

The bush began to rip out from it's roots and Sakura noticed something underneath it, something BIG. The beast rose from its position from under the bushes and shook off the flowers and soil from it's scaly coat.

Sakura gulped in shock and looked up at the 15-foot tall, dragon.

"AARRGGHHHH!!!!" She screamed, ripping her foot free from what turned out to be the dragon's tail.

She started running away from the inn over to the hillside, thinking that if she went the other way, it would only hurt other people. (A.N. I can't believe how stupid she is!!)

The dragon roared and Sakura saw its gleaming red scales from under the moonlight.

Sakura kept running, not caring that she was giving herself cuts and bruises from the sharp rocks under her.

The dragon lashed out at her back and caused a severe cut down her back. Sakura screamed and fell to the ground, clutching her chest, out of breath.

The dragon jumped off the ground and soared up into the sky, right above Sakura. Sakura watched as it rose to do a final blow to kill her.

The dragon stopped when it was when it was in the sky and looked down on her. It roared and flames shot out through its nostrils and mouth.

Sakura watched as the dragon took a deep breath and blew a wave of flames down on her. Closing her eyes tightly, she waited for the impact...waited a little longer...then opened her eyes...

There was someone standing in front of her, holding a shield and sword, blocking the flames from the dragon.

The person turned around when he noticed that Sakura had opened her eyes. Sakura opened her eyes to see........the young man she had met earlier....yes Syaoran Li...

Well there goes another chapter! And I made it pretty long for you beloved fans! Oh...and Syaoran looks damn sexy at the moment cause he's got lots of ash and soot on his face...sooo cute!

Anyway, please review because your reviews help me want to continue and in the next chapter...Syaoran and Sakura will actually be having a civilised conversation!!! And if I get more then 10 reviews, there might even be some BONUS FLUFF!!!!! (Do I hear a cheer from you guys?? HIP HIP HOORAY!!!)

ACTUALLY...let's make it that there will be fluff anyway, but there'll be good fluff if you guys review and soon!!!

Oh, um...you'll find out about Syaoran's past life later! But at least you know now that he's not exactly a poor fellow, or at least he wasn't meant to be! REVIEW AND YOU WILL RIND OUT!!!

Luv you all! Catch you later! CIAO!


	5. First Fights & Dreams

Hi guys! I'm sooooooo sorry it took me sooo long to review! But I'm back with Chapter 4! I know I left you guys with THAT cliff hanger for a while…but don't worry!!! I'm BACK NOW!!

Thankies soooo much for the reviews that I got! And I'm sorry I have to do this guys, but I have to ask for at least 40 reviews for the next chapter, cause I don't know if I should continue this story! I really need your support guys! And so far, it's been good…but I don't know if it's good enough, you know? THANKS GUYS!!

If you don't understand me…heh…don't worry, call it the BIRTHDAY BLUES! I had my birthday on the 6th September and most people at school forgot it, waahh! I've decided to leave! It's a long story man!!!

Bit sad, huh? And what helps me become bubbly again is by writing stories, especially this one, so I REALLY want 40 reviews, ok?

NOOOOOWWW, on with the story!!!

**Chapter 4 – First Fight and what is Aunt Nethara up to???**

Sakura opened her eyes to see Syaoran standing over her, blocking the dragon from attacking her.

He turned around and looked her in the eye. She noticed that his face and clothes were dirty from the mud and soot, and he had a few cuts and bruises on his face and body. (A.N. HEH…any other young teenager like me would think he looked WAY HOT!!! But offcourse, Sakura is a bit thick to see that, huh?)

"You ok?" Syaoran asked her through gritted teeth.

Sakura nodded and looked at the dragon crouching on the ground a distance away from Syaoran.

_How long had I passed out?_ She wondered. _This guy must have already caused some pain to it! But how? It's so big and strong!! And how on earth did the dragon get scratches on its chest? This guy has a lot of explaining to do!!!_

Syaoran looked back over at the dragon and grinned at it through gritted teeth. Sakura noticed that he must have been in pain because his lip had a nasty cut down the middle of it.

"Come on. Buddy! Give me your best shot!" Syaoran shouted to the dragon, stepping closer to it.

The dragon roared in fury and raised itself onto its legs, flapping its wings sharply in the air.

Sakura noticed that it was dark, but strangely it occurred to her that even though the lights were out, back at the inn, she could see over here…out on the hills! That's when it occurred to her, that Syaoran had a green aura surrounding him, making the hills light up and it showed the dragons shiny scales.

Syaoran, not noticing how Sakura was staring at him so oddly, got into a fighting position again and jumped over behind the dragon, quickly smashing the bud of his sword into its left wing.

The dragon roared in pain and turned around quickly to see Syaoran crouched in a fighting position at its feet.

"That was pathetic! Can't you do any better then that?" Syaoran shouted at it, waving his arms in the air.

The dragon flicked its tail around and quite suddenly tripped Syaoran, face down into the dirt.

"Oh man." Syaoran mumbled to himself, rubbing his head. "That's gonna hurt in the morning…"

Syaoran quickly dashed up onto his feet, ignoring the pain throbbing from his head, and dashed towards the dragon's chest. Raising his sword he got ready to spear it through the heart.

He was so close to killing the dragon in surprise, when he heard a familiar scream from behind the dragon.

He looked sharply at Sakura, who was trembling in fear.

"Syaoran! There's someone there! Behind you!" So screamed, pointing behind Syaoran.

Syaoran slowly turned his head around and spotted a person standing a few feet behind him.

It laughed softly and Syaoran saw it's fangs pointing out of it's mouth. Syaoran's eyes widened as he realised what it was. It was a VAMPIRE…

It had black hair, smoothed back from it's face. A pale face with sharp black eyes. A black coat that covered most of his body, and fangs jutting out of its mouths. It grinned evilly at Syaoran.

"Hello…Syaoran Li…" It growled softly.

It flicked its coat so that it covered most of its face except its eyes.

"My name is Nagra boy…" It said softly, looking him dead straight in the eye.

Syaoran growled softly and rose his sword, with one eye still on the dragon, that had instantly stopped moving the moment Nagra came.

"That stupid girl might want to get the sword back, but she can't…" He said, pointing at the trembling Sakura, who was crouched in a little ball, staring at Nagra.

"I know you want to help…Syaoran…and try if you want to…but you'll never be able to get it back..." Nagra whispered softly, loud enough to catch Syaoran and Sakura's ears.

Syaoran felt a cold shiver travelling down his spine, but he stood in his position, eyeing Nagra warily. He suddenly felt a whoosh a wind touch his ankles and he noticed Sakura hiding behind him, touching his shoulder softly, as if to warn him that this was dangerous.

Syaoran looked at Sakura and said gravely, "Go and hide girl…quickly!" He told her, pointing to a nearby rock.

Nagra laughed and clicked his fingers, making the dragon that was stone still, to disappear with a cloud of smoke.

Syaoran and Sakura stared wide eyed and looked sharply at Nagra.

Nagra smiled evilly and showed his fangs again. "Boy…I'm warning you…next time I won't be so easy on you, and I'll let that dragon kill you and your petty girl…"

Syaoran growled and lunged at Nagra, only to land on the ground in front of him. He looked up and saw that Nagra had disappeared like the dragon, with a cloud of smoke floating where he was last standing.

"Shit…" Syaoran mumbled under his breath, and looked hard at the ground, sliding his sword back into its sheath on his side.

Sakura slowly rose from her position behind the rock and looked around.

Syaoran looked at her, as if noticing her for the first time, and looked at her questionly, while wiping the dried blood off his lip.

Sakura mumbled a 'thankyou' to him, not looking him in the eye, and started walking back towards the back of the garden.

Syaoran dropped his hand and ran after her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her so that she faced him, inches away.

"Who are you?" he asked her harshly, pulling roughly on the sleeve of her ruined dress.

"More like, who are you?" a voice said from the shadows of the garden.

Sakura sighed softly and ran towards the shadowy stranger standing at the back of the garden. The stranger lifted his hood to reveal Touya.

Sakura raced into his arms and hugged him tightly, crying softly into his shoulders.

Syaoran walked closer to Touya and put out his hand to shake his.

"Syaoran Li, sir…and you are?" He answered calmly.

Touya pulled Sakura away from his body and reached out his hand to clasp Syaoran's in his. "Touya Kinomoto and this is my sister Sakura Kinomoto."

Syaoran's eyes widened and looked over at Sakura, emerald eyes meeting amber.

"You mean…" he said speechless.

"Yes, Prince Touya and Princess Sakura." Touya stated calmly.

Syaoran knelt down onto his knees and looked up at Touya. "I'm sorry for my rudeness Prince. Please forgive me." He said.

Touya smiled and lifted him to his feet. "Don't worry my boy! Sakura and I are very thankful for your help! How can I ever thankyou?" He asked, grinning mischievously at a shocked Syaoran.

Syaoran looked down at his feet then flicked his eyes meeting Sakura's obviously annoyed ones. He smirked and looked back at Touya.

"I've been told to come and help you Prince. Let me come with you. I have helped my town with bandits and burglars and I can help protect you and your sister." He answered gravely.

Touya looked thoughtfully over at Sakura's fuming face and grinned.

"We'd love to have you come along with us Syaoran Li…but we need to tell you what we are doing and we have to trust you. Right sister?" He said, looking over at Sakura.

Sakura grumpled softly and shivered at the cold wind blowing on her shoulders. "I don't think my view really counts…so he can come…as long as HE doesn't get in my way, got that you baka?" She asked Syaoran, anger flashing through her eyes.

Syaoran nodded, smirking all the while. "I understand completely, your Royal Hyenas."

Sakura gave him a dark looked and stamped back to their rooms, seeing Aunt Nethara standing near the door with welcoming arms.

Touya laughed and clapped Syaoran hard on the shoulders with his hands.

"Welcome Syaoran Li. May you have many more fights with my sister along the way!" he laughed.

Syaoran grinned and replied. "Very funny…yes…keeping laughing…heh."

They both walked back to the rooms, Syaoran telling him all about the past hours events and everything thing that happened with the dragon.

Aunt Nethara hummed softly while brushing Sakura's hair. She was secretly wondering about this young man who had suddenly entered the group of 3 – Syaoran Li. Somewhere deep within her, she thought that she had seen him before, but that was impossible. She had been around for 3000 years and she remembered everyone that she had met, but why was he so familiar?

Sakura asked her a question, shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Why that silly Syaoran, Aunt Nethara! Saving my life then 2 seconds later, shouting at me, like there is no tomorrow! What a baka!" She said angrily shaking her head.

"Don't shake your head, dear." Aunt Nethara replied calmly. "It's hard to brush when you're doing that. Now…don't worry about that boy, I think he's quite nice." She said positively, ignoring her earlier thoughts.

Sakura nodded and sighed, slowly falling to sleep.

**Sakura's Dream**

**When the cold of winter comes**

Sakura was walking in a forest, looking up at the stars sometimes, longing for something, Something that she couldn't quite name. Was it love? She wasn't sure, but she knew that it had something to do with Syaoran.

**Starless night will goon ever**

She suddenly heard someone walking towards her from behind and she quickly turned around, getting into a fighting stance, only to come face to face with a young man wearing a cloak that covered his face.

**In the reigning of the sun,**

The man came closer and slowly removed his hood, to reveal Syaoran Li. Sakura took a step back in shock, finding herself stuck with a tree behind her. Syaoran came closer to her and Sakura noticed that he had a crown on his head, which could only mean that he was a man of power.

**We will walk in bitter end**

She gulped and looked down at the dried leaves of the forest floor, only to have her face pulled up again by gentle hands. She looked up into Syaoran's amber eyes and smiled shakily. She noted that his messy chestnut hair was soft and shone in the moonlight.

**But in dream**

Sakura reached up to Syaoran's hair and touched in softly, looking deep into her eyes.

Syaoran smiled softly at the gesture and pulled her softly to him, putting his hands around her waist.

**I can hear your name**

"Sakura…" Syaoran mumbled softly. "I have wanted to do this since I first laid eyes on you…"

He leant down and touched his lips softly with hers.

**And in dreams**

Sakura could feel herself giving in to the kiss and quickly pulled away from the wonderful feelings he gave her.

"What are you doing, Prince?" she asked him softly.

**We will hear your name**

"I am a Prince, Sakura. I can take my place as King. I want no one as my wife; other then you…please marry me…" He asked her, looking deep into her emerald eyes.

**When the seas and mountains low,**

Sakura, eyes wide, looked at him in pure shock.

"You don't want a silly klutz like me…" she sniffled softly, lowering her head.

Syaoran smiled softly and nodded.

**And we crumble in your name**

Sakura looked up at him and touched his lips with her finger, ever so softly.

She smiled and noticed the flower petals falling from out of the sky around them.

**In the dark I hear a call**

She hugged him close and raised her lips again, to meet with his softly. This time the kiss was a little more urgent and Sakura realised how much she wanted him.

**Calling me there**

Softly pulling away from him, but not out of his arms, Sakura looked into his eyes.

"I want to be with you Syaoran…I love you…" She told him softly.

"I love you too Sakura…more then life itself…" He replied, kissing her again.

**I will go there**

"I'll marry you Syaoran. I have always wanted to, but never believed that I could marry someone of such power…"

Syaoran smiled and clicked his fingers softly, where a beautiful red rose suddenly appeared in his hand.

He placed it in Sakura's hand and the two young lovers kissed again under the moonlight.

**And back again**

Sakura got woken up suddenly by rough hands shaking her shoulders. She opened her eyes to meet smirking amber ones.

She shrieked and whacked Syaoran with a pillow from her bed, hitting him softly on the cheek.

He laughed and jerked the blankets off her, pulling her out of bed.

Sakura struggled off him, still shaken from the dream and screamed at him.

"What do you think you're doing Syaoran? And why the HECK are you IN my room!!!!! GETTTT OOOUUTT!!!" She shrieked.

Syaoran laughed and stepped outside her door, only to pop his head in again and ignore her cute pink pyjamas that she was wearing.

"Touya told me to tell you that we're leaving in 5 minutes brat!" He told her calmly.

Sakura ignored the name that he called her, and slammed the door in his face, only to picture the way that he had softly held her in his arms in the dream.

_I love you Sakura…_

Sakura shook the thoughts from her head. She didn't even know the guy well enough to have a crush on him!

She quickly got changed and packed her things, struggling to drag her 2 bags out of her room, pulling them down the stairs.

She suddenly stopped and caught her breath…to come face to face with Syaoran.

He grinned at her and grabbed her bags, holding them over his shoulder with ease.

"Thought I could help you with your bags BRAT…" He said mockingly.

"You looked like you were struggling!" He grinned in her face.

Sakura growled and took a grab for her bags, only to miss by A LOT. Sakura growled and stomped out of the inn, to a waiting Aunt Nethara and Touya. Syaoran smiled softly to himself and ran to catch up with her.

Sakura ran in frustration, ahead of Syaoran (shoving him in the shoulder in the process) to her brother, Touya.

She ran across the dry grass at the entrance of the inn and ignored the chirping birds in the trees.

She then IGNORED the cheeky face of Touya and calmly (with restrain), strode up to Aunt Nethara.

"I'm ready." She mumbled softly, still furious at the grinning Syaoran who was fastening her bags to her horse.

She hmphed and pulled her horse away from him when he had finished, leaving him grinning at her distant figure a few paces away.

Aunt Nethara smiled softly to herself and with the help of Touya, climbed onto her waiting horse.

Syaoran noticed Sakura turn around and stare at him oddly, but dismissed the thought and poked his tongue out at her while getting on his black stallion.

Touya smiled at them in turn.

"Are we ready?" he asked them.

They nodded grimly in reply.

"Alright. Our next stop is to-" He stopped midsentence as they all saw Eriol running towards them with a horse and bags.

He puffed slightly and brushed his navy hair out of his face when he reached them.

"Please Prince, let me come. I have business to attend to in the Elvish Kingdom." He asked calmly.

Touya looked over at a surprised Sakura and waited for her answer. Sakura pushed her brown hair out of her eyes and quickly tied it back into a ponytail.

She nodded at his waiting eyes and smiled calmly at Eriol.

"What is it you have to do there Eriol?" Touya asked, reaching his hands out to take the reigns from the young man.

Eriol sighed and blushed.

"I have to look for someone for my mother. She's one of my dads' friends' daughters.

Touya smiled and nodded.

"What's her name?" He asked politely with sparkling eyes.

"Tomoyo." Eriol replied bluntly, turning away from the group, but not before Sakura and Syaoran noticed tears in his eyes.

Touya nodded gravely and let the matter drop.

He waited till Eriol got on his horse and told his companions, "We head straight for the Elvish Kingdom. They will show us the forest that leads to the gate of the Underworld."

And with that, he pulled his horse away from the town and followed a dusty path with his sister and friends behind him.

They rode for a few hours.

Sakura looked up at the sky and guessed that it was close to lunchtime, (from the sound of grumbling in her tummy).

Touya rode ahead of Sakura and heard this. He turned his head and looked at hungry looking face and smiled. He pulled his horse over to some green grass and trees just off the path, and pulled his horse to a stop.

"We'll settle here for the night." He told them.

Syaoran got off his horse and helped Aunt Nethara down. Aunt Nethara smiled and patted him on the cheek in thanks.

Sakura closed her eyes briefly and suddenly felt quite dizzy. She tried to get off her horse but fell clumsily to the ground instead.

Syaoran looked at her and turned away, (with a smile tugging on his lips) and started to set up their camp for the night, with the help of Eriol.

Sakura smirked at Syaoran's distant figure and got up from the ground, wiping the dirt off her knees.

"Sakura…" Touya asked his sister. "I can see a nearby creek from here. Do you want to go and have a wash?" he asked her.

Sakura nodded and smiled sheepishly. Something deep inside her was telling her that she needed to thank Syaoran for saving her life.

"Ok! But I'll help with dinner first!" She answered enthusiastically, and grinned, following Aunt Nethara to the bags of food.

Touya shook his head and went to build their tents for the night.

"Sakura! Your cooking is splendid!" Aunt Nethara told the blushing girl, while taking a sip of the soup that Sakura had just made.

Syaoran looked up at Sakura from where he was building his fire and growled in amusement.

Sakura smiled in thanks to Aunt Nethara, dismissing herself so that she could talk to Syaoran.

Syaoran mumbled to himself and picked up his axe to cut some wood from a nearby tree.

_I know I have to help the Prince, but how? _He thought. _And what's with his sister anway? She keeps looking at me as if I'm some sort of alien…Weirdo…_ He heard her steps coming closer to him. _Time for a bit of amusement!_ He thought.

He felt her tap his shoulder and turned around, trying to ignore the way that the sunlight shone on her long, chestnut coloured hair.

Sakura laughed nervously and put her hand back down by her side.

"I just wanted to thank you for before…" She told him shyly, her cheeks blushing a rosy pink.

Syaoran grinned and smirked, turning away.

"Whatever rabbit." He replied.

Sakura's eyes flashed in anger and she poked him in the back.

"What rabbit?" She asked him, making him sense how she was having trouble controlling her temper.

"You know…" He replied. "An ugly, little, buck-toothed rabbit." He said calmly. (A.N. No offence to all you bunny fans! I love them too don't worry! I even have a pair of bunny slippers…don't ask…lol)

Syaoran turned back to chopping wood, showing his ease AND muscles under his green tunic.

Sakura growled in reply and smacked the axe out of his hands, before poking him hard in the back, AGAIN.

"YOU ARE SUCH A BAKA!!!!!!" she screamed, so that even Touya winced from over at the tents, from the sound of her voice.

Somewhere, many miles away, trees whooshed in the trees. Birds fluttered their feathers and fed their babies, worms.

Quite suddenly a voice could be heard quite clearly.

"YOU ARE SUCH A BAKA!!!!!!!!" It screamed.

There was such a puff of feathers and creatures fleeing for safety, that 2 minutes later, that part of the woods was deserted.

Sakura whirled him around and much to Syaoran's surprise, slapped him hard across the cheek.

Tears shone in her eyes as anger shone on his face.

"Why do I even try to be nice to you?" She mumbled to herself, loud enough for him to hear, wiping her incoming tears away. She turned away from his cold gaze and ran back to her tent.

Aunt Nethara reached out for her when she passed her, but Sakura pushed her away and mumbled, "I'm going for a swim down at the creek. I really need some time by myself." She sniffed, tears coming down now.

Aunt Nethara nodded in reply but gave Eriol and Touya a worried look while Sakura ran away.

Touya shook his head gravely. "I'll talk to her." He told Aunt Nethara.

"No I will." Syaoran said, coming back with his freshly chopped wood in his arms. "It was my fault. I'll go and apologise."

Eriol smiled at him and knew that Syaoran was only joking around but had obviously hurt Sakura's feelings, but just couldn't help liking the guy!

Sakura wiped the last tears from her eyes and walked to the edge of the creek. She sighed and looked at all the oak trees and plants around her, just wishing that she could have showed her father some of these beautiful things.

She sighed and took off her dress, leaving her garments behind on the side of the creek. She shivered as the wind blew on her naked skin and quickly dived into the water.

It was foggy in the water and oddly warm. She sighed in satisfaction and let her hair out of her ponytail, letting it flow around her.

She quite suddenly heard a splash behind her. She turned around, wide eyed, to see Syaoran there.

His hair was wet and messy while his olive tanned skin shone admiringly under the sun. (A.N. Syaoran fans…imagine…just how cute he's looking here!!! giggles like a school girl in love….Hang on! I am a school kid!!!!!)

Sakura, eyes wide, quickly hid herself behind one of the rocks and stared at him.

"May I talk to you?" he asked stupidly.

_Great timing baka…_she thought to herself.

Sakura growled at him but half smiled. "Ok…" she answered. "But let me out my bathers on."

(A.N. Sorry! It's not s'possed to be a modern story but bathers are the only thing in it! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!)

Syaoran grinned.

"You don't have to have bathers on…" he joked lightly.

"Don't be perverted, Syaoran!" Sakura laughed, splashing water on to him.

Sakura swam to the shore and grabbed her bathers, waiting fro Syaoran to turn around before she put them on.

_Ok…_She thought. _I think he might actually be quite nice once you get to know him!_

Syaoran closed his eyes and dreamily had an image in his mind. It was of him with a crown on his head and Sakura in a royal dress, kissing passionately under the stars.

He gasped in shock, not realising that Sakura had heard him.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked him, concerned as she finished putting on her bathers.

Syaoran shook his head and grinned. He could think more about _that image _later.

"Doesn't matter!" he answered.

They both didn't notice that Aunt Nethara was behind one of the nearby oak trees, mumbling a magical spell under her breath…

I'm soooo sorry I have to leave it here! I'm thinking of all these really cool ideas! I can give you some clues to what's happening though!

Well, let's see…Tomoyo isn't going to be human, lol…

There's going to be plenty of things like fighting demons and vampires in the Underworld and flying on dragons and Unicorns, while having gates much like the ones that they have in Stargate SG1!!!

Review people! It's only going to get better!

And plus, don't you want to find out what the heck Aunt Nethara is up to? IS she good or bad! And don't you DARE think that Syaoran and Sakura are going to get together so soon! There are going to be sooo many hurdles along the way!

And guess what! We'll also be hearing from other new characters…and old…lol

So quick guys! Review! I have holidays coming up so I'll update as fast as possible, but only if you review!!!! TONNNNNSSSS of romance coming fans!!!


	6. Weapons & First Kiss

Hey Guys!

I'm back with a whole new chapter of The Chosen Ones. Thanks for all the reviews that I received!

I've come to realise that when you're doing something that you love, it doesn't really matter what people think of you, as long as you enjoy what you're doing!

So guys out there who aren't get many reviews – don't worry. It used to annoy me a little bit but now it doesn't bother me! I think it's great that we ACTUALLY have a chance to write stories from TV shows and not be sued or something from it!

Thanks for all the support guys! Oh…and I understand that some of you were wondering what the heck I was going on about when I said that Tomoyo wasn't a human. WELL…you're just going to have to keep reading AND REVIEWING to find out what the heck I'm going on about, ok???!! Let's get started people!!

**The Chosen Ones**

**Chapter 5 – Weapons and First Kiss**

Sakura turned around from fixing her bathers and looked at Syaoran. He looked at her and blushed, but quickly covered it up with a smirk.

Sakura smiled shyly and stepped over to him.

"What did you want to tell me?" She asked him, trying to ignore his amber eyes piercing through hers.

"I wanted to apol-" Syaoran's words were cut off as he saw Sakura look up at the sky. Something weird was going on.

(A.N. Sorry to wreck the fluffy moment guys! They'll be lots to come!)

Aunt Nethara whispered words under her breath and stretched her arms out in front of her. She was saying:

Give the Prince and Princess the power

To overcome the evil coming.

A bow and never ending arrows for Sakura,

While a sword for Syaoran.

These weapons shall have great power

And shall help them to defeat the ultimate evil.

Do this for me. NOW!!

Aunt Nethara's eyes glowed brightly and Syaoran and Sakura looked up at the sky to see flames gathering behind the clouds.

Sakura felt her arms go numb and raise to the sky. Syaoran watched this with wide eyes, reaching over to help her. He then felt his hands do the same as Sakura and could only stare as bright light covered both of them. Sakura felt herself become relaxed and she waited for what was to happen.

Quite suddenly a bow and leather tight bag of arrows appeared in her hands. She blinked and her arms went in front of her to show her what had appeared out of no where. She felt a powerful pull of magic move through her body and Sakura gulped in surprise. Looking over at Syaoran she noticed that he had the same expression on his face as hers, and he held a sword in his hands.

They turned to each other and moved slowly towards the other through the water. Sakura totally forgot she was in her bathers and moved quickly to Syaoran.

"What the…" They both said at the same time.

"You may be asking why I have given you these weapons," a voice came from behind them, revealing Aunt Nethara walking calmly over to the edge of the lake.

"but you shall need these weapons for practise before you both must face the ultimate evil." She told them calmly.

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged glances and looked back at her. Sakura swam to the edge of the lake and climbed out of the water, Syaoran close behind. They both came out dripping wet and placed their weapons on the grass in front of them.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked finally. Looking directly at Aunt Nethara, trying to forget how Aunt Nethara saw her and Syaoran swimming together.

Aunt Nethara looked gravely at her. "What I mean is. There is evil coming, you know that. After the sword of Falia got stolen, the vampires have been able to come into our world. This will only bring great havoc and much destruction. With these vampires, they shall bring many creatures that are so powerful we may never survive unless you both are trained. You both are the Chosen Ones. Chosen thousands of years before you were born to defeat this evil. Wether or not you defeat it is another matter. It's all up to how you work together.

"Ok, so we're facing the vampires alone?" Syaoran asked her grimly.

Aunt Nethara clasped his shoulder and shook her head.

"On no my boy. You will have a lot of power behind you, but the last battle is you both and Lord Zemoch. For now you two have to get the sword of Falia back and travel to the pits of hell. That is al l will tell you for now. But you must know one last thing." She told Syaoran calmly, looking him up and down.

"You," she said, pointing at him. "And Sakura must know that I have been chosen to guide you to the final battleground and help make you both stronger, When you get the Sword of Falia back, Syaoran, you shall use the sword to help Sakura beat Lord Zemoch. Wether you do or not is up to you. But you must try or all shall be lost." With that, Aunt Nethara turned away and walked back to the campsite, leaving Sakura and Syaoran to stare at their new weapons.

Sakura watched as Aunt Nethara left them and turned to Syaoran.

"Well…" she said speechlessly.

Syaoran turned to her with a confused expression and half smiled.

"Sakura?" he asked, pointing to his new sword.

"What?" Sakura answered, looking to where he pointed.

"Why on earth am I the one that has to use the sword of Falia against the enemy with you? Shouldn't that be Touya?" He tapped his head in thought.

Sakura's eyes widened and she nodded. "I guess the only answer would be that Touya has another task that we don't have…" She answered calmly, looking at her weapon.

Syaoran nodded and accepted the answer.

"Ok…well lets go back to camp. We're not going to get any answers from Aunt Nethara but we may have to explain this to your brother." He said, picking up his clothing and sword, and heading back to camp.

"Ok." Sakura answered, picking up her things and following him.

"Is this true, Aunt Nethara?" Touya asked Aunt Nethara calmly, from his position around the fire.

Aunt Nethara nodded gravely.

"That is all I can tell you for now Touya. I'm here as your guide and I don't know why Syaoran has to use the sword of Falia and not you. I will tell you everything when the time is right." She answered in a voice that meant no further questions.

Sakura looked over at Syaoran and he smiled shakily.

"This will take a while to get used to." He told them nervously.

Sakura comfortingly put her hand on top of his and squeezed gently. Syaoran over at her in surprise, and Sakura, seeing what she was doing, pulled her hand quickly from his. They didn't notice Aunt Nethara's secret smile on her face.

Eriol looked at them and smiled.

"You might find more answers when we get to the Elvish Kingdom. They know a lot more about this then we do." He said, looking at Touya.

Touya nodded. "Well lets get some sleep and travel quickly to the Elvish Kingdom. We can't waste much time. Every second we waste, the sword is getting further away from us.

Sakura yawned and stood up.

"Ok. Goodnight everyone." She stepped away from the group and headed towards her tent. Syaoran watched her go and thought to himself. _Knowing her, she's going to try out her weapons. Well, is she can do it, so can I. It's time we got to know each other anyway. Wendy would be annoyed at me if I didn't help out like I'm s'possed to._ He got up, said his goodnights and headed for his tent next to Sakura's.

Sakura closed her eyes and dreamt.

_Sakura was running beside Syaoran through a forest of some sort._

"_I'm not going to let them hurt you, ok Sakura? You're mine. I love you and I'll never let them steal you away from me." he told her, catching her hand as they ran into the forest._

_Sakura smiled. "I CAN fend for myself Syaoran, you know that. But that's a really nice thing to say. I love you too." She said, squeezing his hand and holding on as they hid behind a bush._

_They heard a rustling and Syaoran looked up._

"_He's coming. You ready for a bit of fun?" he asked her, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes._

_Sakura reached over and kissed him firmly on the lips._

"_Offcourse, Syaoran. Let's go get him!"_

_They jumped out of the bush and Sakura saw the man. He had a sword in his hands and was looking through the trees._

"_I know you're there brats. Come out if you know what's good for you." He said shakily._

"_You looking for me?" Sakura said. Pointing an arrow towards his head. She was standing in a high branch in a nearby tree. Syaoran was nowhere in sight._

"_Let me have some fun first, love." Syaoran said, jumping out from behind a bush, startling the man._

_The man gulped and got into a fighting position with his sword._

_Syaoran took out the Sword of Falia and smirked._

"_Time for some fun…" he murmured, much to Sakura's amusement from her position in the tree. She jumped down and stood next to Syaoran with her arrow ready to shoot._

_The man straightened and whistled loudly. About 20 men jumped out from nearby bushes, all equipped with weapons._

"_I brought a few of my own. Hope you don't mind, but we're about to steal from you." He said, grinning at Sakura._

_Sakura smiled and shot at arrow at one of the men, making him fall to the ground, clutching his wounded arm._

"_Let's go." Syaoran shouted, jumping for the man, with the sword. The man dodged the Syaoran and jumped behind him._

_Sakura began shooting arrows at all the men, direct hits, but not enough to kill them._

_The man raised his sword to stab Syaoran in the bag. He raised his sword but Syaoran wasn't there. He looked up and Syaoran flew from the sky._

"_Looking for me?" he asked calmly._

_He hit the man with the bud of his sword on his head._

_The man rolled away and Syaoran landed on the ground._

_The man shook his head and got into a fighting position again._

_Syaoran did a backward flip and swung his sword around in his hands, making him look very dangerous._

_The man whistled, telling his men to run and turned around, to see that they were all on the ground around him, with Sakura standing next to Syaoran with a smile on her face._

_Sakura flipped through the air to land behind the man. She tapped him on the shoulder._

"_Boo." She whispered in his ear._

_The man screamed and ran away through the trees._

_Watching his figure disappear and the men get up to follow him slowly, Sakura laughed._

"_That was great…" she said, turning to Syaoran._

_He smiled and pulled her to him, giving her a hug. She slipped her arms around his neck and brought him closer._

"_That was good wasn't it, love?" he asked her huskily, rubbing noses with her._

_She got lost in his eyes and smiled softly._

"_We are a good team aren't we?" she answered._

_He was about to answer but it got muffled when Sakura pressed her lips against his, silencing him. He kissed her passionately under the morning sun, happy that they had found their one true love._

Sakura got wakened by the sound of crunching leaves outside her tent. She wiped the thought of that weird dream and blushed. She was kissing Syaoran. _I can think of that later._ She thought, reaching for her arrows. _Someone's outside. Time for a little practise._

She opened the tent flap and looked out. The noise had stopped. She looked around in the darkness and heard the snores of her fellow companions from inside their tents. _I'm going to go after it. Give me some practise with these arrows._

She heard a crunch of leaves over in the trees behind their camp. She raised her arrow and looked around, before running silently after it.

She ran after the crunching sound, knowing that she was catching up to it.

She ran until she found herself in a big circular grass space, surrounded by the woods. She looked around, trying to listen for the sound but instead hearing complete silence.

She raised her arrow and looked around.

"Who's there?" she asked softly, looking around the darkness of the woods. She heard a crunch of leaves form behind her and quickly looked behind her. She saw something walking towards her from inside the woods. It was dark and she couldn't see well, but she could see that whatever it was, was wearing a dark cloak and hiding its face from her.

"You looking for me, Princess?" came a soft voice from inside the hood.

Sakura raised her arrow, reading to let it shoot.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that Princess Sakura." It said, pulling the hood from it's face, revealing a vampire.

Sakura's arrows vanished from her hand and she was left standing helplessly.

"You're a vampire." She said softly.

The vampire had powdery white skin and was wearing a a black cloak. She noticed with wide eyes that it had fangs coming out of it's mouth.

"I'm Nagra, girl. I've come here for one reason only." He stepped closer towards her and Sakura took a nervous step back.

Nagra came closer until he was circling her.

"I've come for a little bite. If I bite you, you will instantly die and Touya will have to stop going after to sword, knowing he can't get it without his little sister's help." He said, growling softly.

"No…" Sakura said loudly.

"I won't give up without a fight. Just because I'm far enough from Touya and he can't hear me, doesn't mean I won't give up without a fight." She said, flashing the vampire an evil smile.

Nagra smirked.

"As if girl. But I'll give you a chance."

He stepped away from Sakura and got into a fighting position.

Sakura also stepped back and felt an energy from inside her.

She smiled.

Nagra jumped for her, trying to grab her arm but missing.

Sakura flipped away and smiled.

She flicked her hands and raised them to the sky.

"Give me power…" she whispered under her breath.

She felt her hands glow and energy flood through her body. Before enough power could get in, Nagra knocked her to the ground, pinning her with his hands.

"Pathetic Princess. Not going to work." He said, growling again under his breath. He rolled away from her and got up.

Sakura wiped the dust off herself and got up.

_How am I supposed to use my powers against this vampire?_ She thought. She was starting to get a little scared and hoped that someone would help her out of his mess.

Nagra noticed the scared look on her face and knew that he had found a weakness.

He jumped for Sakura. Sakura tried to dodge him but he was too strong. She struggled as he pulled her to the ground.

He was lying on top of her.

"Get off me, please…" she mumbled.

"Your weakness is that your scared. You can never beat me if your scared." Nagra said softly, eying her neck that was easy access for his fangs to get too.

"Too late Princess…" Nagra said softly, making Sakura shake with horror as he lowered his fangs to her neck.

She closed her eyes and knew that it was over. She was going to die.

She suddenly felt Nagra being kicked off her and she looked up. It was Syaoran.

He smiled at her and put his hand out to help her up.

"Thought you were training Sakura, not getting yourself killed." He said, smirking softly.

Sakura felt the colour coming back to her cheeks and she smiled back at him, reaching for his hand, letting him pull her up.

She stood next to Syaoran and looked over at where Nagra was crouching on the ground. He raised himself up and looked at them.

"Now I'll have to kill you both." He hissed softly, flicking his hands out so that long sharp nails sprung out.

"Whatever buck tooth." Syaoran said to him, pulling his sword out from its sheath.

Nagra roared and Sakura got into a fighting position next to Syaoran. _I can fight without my arrows, as long as I'm not scared. _She thought to herself.

"Ready Sakura? Let's give this guy something to talk about." He said, looking at her sharply. She saw the sparkle of mischievous in his eyes, witch reminded her of the dream she had had.

She nodded and smiled.

She flicked her hands up to the sky and shouted. "GIVE ME MY ARROWS, NOW!" Light flashed onto her hands and she found her bow and arrows back in her hand.

Syaoran looked at her questionly.

"You'll have to tell me how you do that after, ok?" he asked, much to Nagra's annoyance.

"Let's get on with this!" he screamed and ran for Syaoran.

Sakura aimed an arrow at him and let it go. It hit Nagra's arm and he cried out in pain.

"You stole the sword! Now you're gonna pay!" She shouted.

Nagra shuddered and ignored the pain in his arm, instead licking the blood from his arm.

Nagra ran towards Syaoran and flicked his hands, sending his nails shooting out from his fingers, much like sharp bits of glass.

Sakura looked in horror as Syaoran smiled.

Sakura shot another arrow at Nagra and he screamed. This time it hit him in his left leg, but he continued running towards Syaoran.

Syaoran felt time slow down and he flipped over the incoming sharp nails and Nagra, landing behind him.

"Looking for me?" he asked calmly.

Nagra growled and looked back at him. The nails appeared on his hands again.

Nagra jumped into the air and landed in front of Syaoran. Sakura screamed and felt time speed up. She ran so fast in front of Syaoran and felt Nagra kick her in the ribs, making her fall to the ground of Syaoran.

Nagra blinked and saw that he had kicked the girl instead. How had she moved so quickly?

Syaoran looked down in horror at the now unconscious Sakura and looked angrily at Nagra.

"Time to die vampire." He growled, anger building up inside of him.

Nagra smirked in triumph and took out a sword, preparing for a fight.

Syaoran jumped for Nagra and the sound of swords clashed.

Nagra blocked Syaoran's move and dove in for his stomach. Syaoran blocked his move and flicked his wrist, sending a soar of power through his sword, so that it entered so quickly into Nagra's lung that he didn't have time to scream.

Nagra looked in horror at the sword poking through his chest and he fell to the ground.

"I'll be back. I haven't finished with you or the girl yet. Count on that." Nagra whispered weakly, vanishing on the ground, leaving the sword in his place.

Syaoran grabbed his sword and ran over to Sakura's form.

He had pain in his eyes as he saw Sakura's crumpled form in front of him. _I shouldn't have let this happen. _He said to himself. _This is all my fault. She's hurt because of me. I should be protecting her, not the other way around…_He reached for her waist and pulled her to him, placing her gently against his chest. He ripped open the dressing gown she was wearing and saw a big bruise over her right ribs. He cringed and shook her lightly.

"Sakura…I'm so sorry…this is my fault…" he felt tears coming to his eyes and looked at her face. Her hair was blowing in the breeze messily in the breeze. Her face had dirt smudges on it. To Syaoran she actually looked quite beautiful. _Where'd that come from?_ He asked himself. _I'm having way to many stupid dreams at the moment. That's what this is about, yes._

He brushed some hair away from her face and lightly touched her cheek.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked at Syaoran's sorrowful face. He had his eyes closed and he was holding her tightly against him, tears streaming out of his eyes, landing on Sakura's night gown. (A.N. Quite amusing actually… He hasn't noticed that she's only got bruised ribs and she's not going to die! Silly Syaoran…)

Sakura reached up and wiped a tear from Syaoran's face. He looked suddenly down at her and the tears stopped. He's eyes widened and he hugged her softly.

"I'm so sorry Sakura. This is all my fault. I should have been there befo-" His words were cut off as Sakura smiled softly and placed a delicate finger on his lips.

"I'm ok. I swear. This will be better in a few days…" she whispered softly.

"I'm glad Sakura. I don't know what I would have done if you'd been seriously hurt. I hadn't even had a chance to say sorry for calling you stupid names before!" he whispered back, holding her close to him.

Sakura looked deep into his eyes and smiled. _Why is he being so nice to me? I mean…he doesn't like me or anything…maybe…I…nah…He doesn't…but what if he did??_

Syaoran kept looking into her emerald eyes and got lost. _Why haven't I noticed how beautiful she was before? She's just so…perfect. Almost makes you want to kiss her…WAIT!! What am I saying! She's just Touya's little sister, I can't be anything with her! I'm just a poor boy with no past…_

Sakura noticed his eyes shining again with tears and she did the only thing she could think of to make him better. _He deserves this. He's been way to kind to me…_

She swung her arms around his neck and held him tight. Looking deep into her eyes she said softly, "Thankyou Syaoran…"

He looked at her in shock and was about to say something except she silenced him again with her finger.

Sakura closed her eyes and kissed Syaoran softly on the lips.

Eriol looked at the two and smiled from behind a tree. _I wish I could do that with you too, Tomoyo. I wish I could…_

I love this ending! Sooooooo fluffy! But just to warn you all…there are going to be a lot more kisses! But Syaoran and Sakura are going to get to know each other first. I call that kiss a 'friendly kiss', but who knows…it could have been a whole lot more…so you keep updating and all your wishes will come to life!!

Heh. Enough about the fluff. Want to know more stuff about the enemy? What the heck Eriol is going on about? Meet what could be Touya's new love…? BUT I WON'T SAY HER NAME!!! And want to see some more of that adventure that you love best?? Well…keep updating man!

Now I'm really into this story and I have you guys to thank!

Thanks so much dudes!

Luv ya all…UPDATE SOON OK???

Rozie


	7. Meeting the Elves

Hi guys! I'm SOOOOO sorry it took me so long to update! I guess I got sick of those little flames I got, then I got an AWFUL writer's block! Te he he…..I need some grand ideas and I think I may need your help! If you have any ideas review and tell me ok?

BUT….for now I know that I'm cool!  
Let us continue this story where little Syaoran, Sakura and the rest of the gang head off to the Elvish Kingdom. And dudes….you'll just have to picture the place somewhat like in the LOTR movies okies? HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE TRILOGY! HOW GOOD IS IT? cough ON with the story! J

Recap:

_Sakura noticed his eyes shining again with tears and she did the only thing she could think of to make him better. He deserves this. He's been way to kind to me… _

_She swung her arms around his neck and held him tight. Looking deep into her eyes she said softly, "Thank you Syaoran…" _

_He looked at her in shock and was about to say something except she silenced him again with her finger. _

_Sakura closed her eyes and kissed Syaoran softly on the lips. _

_Eriol looked at the two and smiled from behind a tree. I wish I could do that with you too, Tomoyo. I wish I could… _

Syaoran's eyes widened as Sakura let go of him quickly.

"I-im sorry about that. Um…it shouldn't have happened…" Sakura whispered nervously and groaned softly as she picked herself up from the ground.

Syaoran shook his head and tried to ignore the fluttering that was oddly occurring deep inside him.

"It's ok. I mean…I probably would have done that too if I'd been in a near death experience…ha ha ha" Syaoran said calmly, standing up, a few metres away from the blushing Sakura, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

Sakura nervously laughed to and the young teenagers refused to look the other in the eye. Eriol smirked from his position behind some bushes. _Boy Tomoyo…even we weren't that bad the first time! _ And with that, he strolled casually back to the campsite, somehow knowing that Sakura and Syaoran would be alright.

Syaoran picked up his sword from where Nagra had fallen and looked at Sakura in the eyes for the first time since 'the incident'. He could still his lips tingling from that feeling of having her lips on his, and a small part of him wanted her to do it again. _ARGH SYAORAN! STOP IT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SAVING THE WORLD! _

"Come on, Princess. Let's go back to the camp; we have to head off today." He said gruffly, and turned away from Sakura to head back, not waiting for her reply.

Sakura gulped, hearing his tone of voice and thought that he was angry with what she had done, and followed him, staying a few metres behind.

Touya pulled his horse in beside Aunt Nethara. He had noticed how silent their ride for the last few hours had been and he didn't liking it. Syaoran and Sakura had ignored each other the whole day, as if they were guilty of doing something wrong, and Eriol continued to smirk at the 2 from a far. _Interesting…..I'll definitely have to look into this_, he noted.

"What's wrong with those 2?" he whispered curiously to Aunt Nethara.

She smiled secretively but said nothing. Touya huffed and rode in front of all of them, mumbling naughty words under his breath. (AN. HA HA HA….well…he is quite silly isn't he?)

Sakura looked at the scenery around her and smiled. Boy, her father and mother would have loved to see this! It was absolutely beautiful in every way. Everywhere you turned you would be surrounded by life and nature.

Sakura loved how even in a forest heading towards, well, the Underworld and possibly their doom, it was still a sight for sore eyes. She chuckled softly to herself at this. _And oh! I can't wait to meet this Tomoyo girl. I wonder is she's nice like Eriol? Oh well….she must be! He looks like he really likes her but I don't want to push him to talk about it. I'll know in time…_ Sakura looked back at Eriol and smiled. He returned her smile and Syaoran rolled his eyes. Sakura laughed at him and stuck out her tongue.

"Don't stick your tongue out like that unless you plan on using it for something, Princess. Just some friendly advice…" Syaoran whispered softly but loud enough for only her to hear, and smiled slyly.

"Oh, go shove it Syaoran!" Sakura sniffed and rode quickly in front of Touya, who looked at her riding past him in surprise.

Eriol and Touya looked at Syaoran and he smiled innocently.

"What…What'd I say?" he said smiling handsomely at the two. His response was a roll of the eyes and ignoring from both of them for quite some time. Aunt Nethara just laughed and started humming some soft tunes to herself.

Sakura gasped as she rounded a corner and squealed in happiness. Eriol smiled nervously and rode up to her, with the others riding closely behind him.

"We're in the Elvish Forest!" she said excitedly and pushed her horse into a gallop, leaving the others behind her.

"Wait Sakura!" Eriol yelled. "They won't know why you're here! They'll only recognise me!" Eriol raced after her with Syaoran close behind him.

They heard a scream and Eriol jumped off his horse to see what had happened.

"Sakura! Where are yo-" Eriol's words were cut off as he skidded to a stop on the dusty road, with an arrow aimed directly at his chest. His eyes widened as he realised who was aiming the arrow at him. A group of females stood a few metres away with Sakura held back by them and her horses reigns held by another female.

Syaoran ran up with Aunt Nethara and Touya slowing down as he came closer.

The women were wearing green tunics with pointy ears and long hair in shades from dark to light. But the one who stood out the most was the one who stood in front of the women, aiming the arrow at Eriol. She had darker hair then Sakura, perfectly straight that was falling down one shoulder, and she looked angry. Anger that was aimed at Eriol.

"What brings you here Eriol? I thought I told you that the next time you came here I would kill you?" She told him calmly, her voice harsh but very smooth.

Eriol's eyes widened in shock and he raised his hands in front of his face.

"There's an explanation for this. I didn't come back here to hurt you…Tomoyo…" He answered calmly.

Sakura, Touya and Syaoran's eyes widened. Aunt Nethara got off her horse and waited silently.

Sakura and Syaoran had the same thought going through their heads. _So this…is Tomoyo. What did Eriol do that made her soo mad at him? _

Hope you liked this chapter guys! I've thought a lot about it and I think it'd be really cool to have Eriol with Tomoyo as an Elvish woman. I think it's great! And don't think yet that Eriol is just a human….Suggestive smirk…..cause he may not be!

He he he….I'll update soon but remember that reviews always make me write quicker!

And NO FLAMES ARE WANTED! I WILL JUST STOP WRITING THIS STORY AND PUT IT UP ON ANOTHER SITE. Be warned guys…cause I don't like it!

Coming up next in the Chosen Ones:

Syaoran and Sakura stuck in more situations where he has to save her, and they might just have to kiss! shock horror lol

More characters joining the adventure including a new love for Touya….but why does everybody think she is too HOT for them? Ha ha ha…..

Eriol and Tomoyo…a forbidden love….or is it?

Keep reviewing…this is going to be kind of like LOTR and I have some great ideas! I need your support guys! You are all great! SHOUT OUTS IN MY NEXT CHAPTER! SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE! - Shall update soon! MWA! xoxoxoxoxo


	8. Learning about Tomoyo

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of the Chosen Ones! He he he….thanks for the reviews for ALL my stories! They were all really fabtabulous and you guys are really sweet! If you want me to read your stories or give you a special shout out, just let me know okies? Hehehe…and thanks for the no flames again, for ALL my stories! Make me feel like I might actually be able to be a good author on ha ha ha….here's to hoping! raises glass of orange juice that clings with all reviewers glasses CHEERS!

**Chapter 8**

Recap:

_The women were wearing green tunics with pointy ears and long hair in shades from dark to light. But the one who stood out the most was the one who stood in front of the women, aiming the arrow at Eriol. She had darker hair then Sakura, perfectly straight that was falling down one shoulder, and she looked angry. Anger that was aimed at Eriol._

"_What brings you here Eriol? I thought I told you that the next time you came here I would kill you?" She told him calmly, her voice harsh but very smooth._

_Eriol's eyes widened in shock and he raised his hands in front of his face._

"_There's an explanation for this. I didn't come back here to hurt you…Tomoyo…" He answered calmly._

_Sakura, Touya and Syaoran's eyes widened. Aunt Nethara got off her horse and waited silently._

_Sakura and Syaoran had the same thought going through their heads. So this…is Tomoyo. What did Eriol do that made her soo mad at him? _

The Elvish woman who seemed to be called Tomoyo stared at Eriol darkly.

"And why should I believe you?" She asked acidly, looking him dead in the eye. The other young elvish women around her remained calm while aiming their weapons at the intruders, knowing that a small gesture would be all they needed, before they could kill them.

Sakura tried to escape the hold that 2 of the elves had on her, with no luck.

"Stop that." One of them, one of them whispered darkly to her from her side. Sakura turned her head a little, to find her eyes locked on a young woman's fiery red ones. The woman had jet black hair tied back in 2 buns on the side of her head, and she didn't look happy.

Sakura turned her head nervously back to the obvious leader of the elves and Eriol.

Syaoran was standing next to Touya, tension straining his handsome features. He flicked his eyes away from Eriol and Tomoyo, before they rested on Sakura's shaking frame. He grimaced and slowly looked over at Touya. Touya gave him a small smile before they turned back to the scene, both slowly reaching for their swords at their waists.

Syaoran suddenly pulled it out quickly and raced toward the women who were holding Sakura.

"Let her go!" He shouted, Touya not far behind him.

Touya heard the cry from Aunt Nethara behind him, but she was far from his problems at the moment. His sister was in trouble and he had to help her.

Syaoran raised his sword and Tomoyo looked at him quickly and shouted curses under her breath. She raised her hand in the air, preparing to tell the elves to fire their weapons.

Sakura closed her eyes. "NO!" She shouted.

"That will be all." A soft voice called from behind the elves, and everyone, including the elves that were holding Sakura, turned around in alarm.

There before them stood a middle aged woman. Her features were striking, her hair was as dark as Tomoyo's but wrapped in an elegant hairstyle down her back, with locks of hair falling over her pleasant looking face. She was wearing a dark red dress that had long sleeves and fell down to her feet. Designs of flowers were all over it, and Sakura looked at her in aww.

"I'm sorry about this Great One." She said apolegically to Aunt Nethara.

Aunt Nethara bowed her head and smiled politely at the woman.

"It's quite alright dear Malina, my little cubs aren't exactly innocent either." She laughed jokingly, and gave Touya and Syaoran a disapproving look. They looked curiously at her, but decided on a guilty look instead, and put their swords away.

The elves let go of Sakura quickly and walked quickly back to where Malina was standing. Tomoyo was the last one standing there, looking back and forth between Eriol and Malina, before deciding to follow the other elves, but not before giving Eriol a warning glare.

Eriol gulped and sighed.

"I'm sorry mother…intruders, you know?" she whispered nervously, looking into the disapproving look of her mother's eyes.

Her mother shook her head and brushed some of her daughters hair away from her face.

"Just take them back to the kingdom, Princess." She replied, pointing the other elves towards the way she had come from.

Tomoyo nodded and walked in front of the other elves, pulling the woman with the jet black hair and fiery red eyes, to where she was walking, before whispering urgently in her ear, a look of worry on her face. (AN…it seems that Tomoyo's mum doesn't know about Eriol neh? He he he….DAMN! I just gave something away! I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT…YES…I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT… quote from Hagrid in Harry Potter! )

Sakura took a deep breath and rushed over to Touya, hugging him tightly.

"You ok Sakura?" he asked worriedly, looking at her face, checking for injuries.

"Just a bit shaken, that's all." She whispered softly, suddenly nervous when Syaoran came up to them, expression full of worry for her as well.

"Ok?" he asked quickly, remembering the awkwardness that was going on between them from earlier.

"Fine." She smiled quickly so her brother wouldn't get suspicious (AN…already is though…lol…) , before running up to Eriol to follow the elves.

"You'll tell me about her later won't you Eriol?" Sakura asked him, holding on to his arm in concern.

He looked at her and smiled nervously.

"It's a long story…but I will. Are you alright from before? Did they hurt you?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head and smiled at him, before a thought occurred to her.

"What did that woman call Aunt Nethara again?" She asked curiously, looking back to see Aunt Nethara walking slowly back with Malina.

"Great One…or something like that…" he said, shifting his eyes nervously to the retreating figure of Tomoyo and the elves in front of him.

"So Aunt Nethara is a mysterious person! That makes this adventure even more cool then before!" She whispered excitedly. "Oh…and getting the sword back as well…he he" she laughed nervously.

Eriol rolled his eyes and shook his head in horror. "You nearly forgot about the sword!...Dear god's help this crazy girl!" He grinned and kept walking, his eyes not leaving Tomoyo's back.

Sakura stopped grinning and watched how he looked so worried whenever he looked at her. There was something between them that obviously other people didn't know. That was for sure, but what? Tomoyo looked nice enough…if she hadn't been trying to kill them! Ah well…she'd find out sooner or later. Sakura trudged on behind Eriol, not noticing a red Syaoran mumbling words behind them, scowling at Sakura all the way. (AN…tad bit jealous ey?...lol)

Sakura looked around when the kingdom came to view, absolutely speechless. The Elvish Kingdom was everything a young girl ever dreamed of.

A crooked trail that led to the kingdom was in clear site, and there were hills and tall mountains around them. Pine trees and forest trees were gathered around them, and leaves littered the floor on which they stood. Flowers of every colour were growing from the bushes, and little bugs like butterflies and bees, as well as animal life, were around them. Sakura rubbed her eyes with her hands and looked around her again. Yes, this wasn't a dream…this was real. This place was a magical land and she hoped it would always stay like this.

A young deer silently came up to Sakura and nudged her from behind. She gasped and quickly turned around to stare into the doe like eyes of the magnificent creature. Aunt Nethara, Malina, Syaoran and Touya were laughing at her, and Eriol turned around to shake his head before laughing as well.

Sakura growled and looked back into the deer's eyes, before rubbing it softly behind the ears. It's ears twitched eagerly and it licked Sakura's hand, happy that it had found a new person to befriend.

Sakura laughed and continued to pat it.

"Aw…you like that do you?" She said playfully, giving it her little baby talk.

"Gosh Sakura! Everyone would think that the little animal is your own kid or something!" Eriol teased, walking back to where Sakura was crouching on the ground.

Sakura raised her eyebrows at him and sniggered.

"Bet you couldn't do it, Eriol – 'Oh Great Holly Dude who can pat animals better then me'…" She said challengingly, getting up to let Eriol get a better look at the young deer in front of him.

"Bite me!" he retorted, and shoved his hand down a little too harshly for the little deer. The deer looked up in shock and quickly bit Eriol's hand and trotted off quickly, turning back only once to give Eriol a nasty glare.

Sakura burst out laughing and started mimicking 'Bite me' to her brother and Syaoran. Syaoran and Touya laughed and wiped away tears that were starting to merge.

"You'd almost think that smart animal was acting on what you said!" he roared at his friend, before patting him on the back, clearly happy to be able to rubbish him.

Eriol growled. "Bite me!" He said again.

"I'd watch how you say that, Eriol." Touya warned grinning. "You don't want any other animals biting you. That's enough for one day don't you think? Or not…it's totally up to you!" He said cheerfully.

Sakura grinned and they watched as Eriol sniffed and trudged ahead of them again, determined to remain in control with his embarrassment, but failing miserably.

Tomoyo flickered her eyes up to Eriol again, and their eyes met, before both quickly looked away. They had been doing this for a while now, and Syaoran and Sakura silently hoped that they would get over this 'problem' that they were having.

"We heard that you were coming." Malina said loudly to Aunt Nethara. Everyone quieted down from their own conversations to listen to this main one.

Sakura was sitting next to Syaoran and she held her breath.

"But…the underworld isn't safe…I can tell you that much. You do realise that you may not all survive this battle do you?" She said gravely, looking at each of the small group in turn, before her eyes rested on Tomoyo.

"I must ask, that for me, you will consider taking me daughter with you Netharina?" She asked.

Aunt Nethara looked at the suddenly nervous Tomoyo who was no longer glaring at Eriol and smiled slightly.

"If you wish, Malina. But do know that things may happen on this adventure that you may not like…but you will learn to accept." She said mysteriously.

Tomoyo's eyes widened in horror, realising what was happening.

"No! I can't go mother!" She shouted, looking at her mother urgently.

Her friend with the jet black hair looked at Malina gravely.

"If it is for the prophecy then she will go…" Everyone paused in silence, waiting for what this mysterious girl would say next. "But I will go with her."

Malina's eyes widened and she looked at Aunt Nethara for agreement and she nodded.

Tomoyo looked at her friend in alarm and shook her head quickly, paling as she looked at Eriol, who was looking at her from the other side of the table, sadness showing all over his face.

"If you wish Meilin. It is up to you if you want to go offcourse, but if you wish to go then I cannot stop you." She said.

Meiling nodded and smiled at Tomoyo encouragingly. Tomoyo smiled nervously and nodded, a silent agreement taking place. Sakura looked at them suspiciously but said nothing.

(AN…just so you know that this tiny part is set in chairs in the main hall in the kingdom. They haven't really settled in yet! Te he he)

Sakura looked inside her room in wonder. It was beautiful. BUT…before she had any other thoughts she needed to talk to Eriol, and now!

She looked outside her door and saw Eriol carrying his luggage to a room next to hers. She quickly jumped out of her door and dragged him into her room. He looked at her questioningly but said nothing until she closed her bedroom door behind her.

"Something you want, Princess." He asked innocently.

"Tell me about Princess Tomoyo! I need to know now, please." She answered urgently, gesturing him to sit in a seat opposite her.

Eriol sighed and looked at her wearily before sitting down.

"If you wish Sakura. But I don't think you can even help me." He said glumly.

Sakura nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Tomoyo and I were close…a few years back…if that's what you'd like to call it…"

CLIFFIE! HA HA HA! I thought that maybe if I left it on more cliffies…I might get some more love from all of you! Te he he….make me proud people!

LOL…JOKES!

ANYWAY! Trixie my dog is getting checked this Friday to see if she's pregnant! OMG! How good is that? Wish us luck…te he he…

Have fun everyone! PLEASE REVIEW!

I'll update soon hugs to all!

Love Roz xoxox


End file.
